A Matter of Time
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot, PokeSpe, BluexSilver. Time was not his friend and it was the only thing standing between him and Blue right now. He had to tell her and his world could either build or shatter with her answer. Rated for slight language. Not my best work.


_**A Matter of Time**_

**AN: **I should be asleep. I should be dreaming. I should probably at least be tossing and turning. But I am not, because I'm sick of being depressed and I want to get my writing mojo back.

So here's one of my three PokeSpe OTPs: ChoosenShipping, aka BluexSilver. (For anyone curious, my other two are SpecialShipping and CommonerShipping.)

I adore this pairing with a fierceness and it saddens me that there's not a lot of this around. (And I'm sorry, but I'm fed up with GreenxBlue. I HATE this pairing.)

Also, it's December now! My favourite month of the year with my birthday and Christmas all in one month.

* * *

_**"Time, I won't ever give in  
No matter how hard you pull me in."**_

_**~Three Minutes Clapping, The World Ends With You**_

Silver loathed waiting. What came out of sitting around and hoping something would happen? He didn't wait when it came to escaping the Mask of Ice's hideout and he certainly didn't hesitate to take advantage of Lance's ability to find his roots. Time was not a friend to Silver. And the older he got, the more he hated it.

For example, when he, Crystal and Gold got sucked into the shrine in the Ilex Forest, it was all because Pryce (that old bastard) wanted to go back in time with Celebi's help. Gold had nearly lost his life there as well. Time was the reason he was taken from his home when he was two years old, to help the old fart reach his goal.

As he turned thirteen, Silver found more of a reason to hate time. It took him two long years to track down his old home (he couldn't bother Blue, of course, the angel of his life was currently looking for her own family that she lost) and when he did find it, he was disgusted by the truth. What would have happened if he wasn't kidnapped? He supposed he would have become the Team Rocket prince without knowing what horrible deeds Team Rocket did to pokemon and people alike. Ironic as his fate was, he became their enemy when he was eleven.

But despite being the so called Team Rocket prince, Storc still unleashed hell on him and the Kanto Dex Holders (including Blue - the thought _still _makes him rage with fury) and the attack sealed all five of them in stone. He wasn't sure what it was like for the others (although he was sure Yellow had Red on her mind the whole time), but his mind was still working when he was petrified. For five months he endured the pain of boredom, the frustration of not being able to move or speak, the inability to scratch an itch or enjoy freedom. (And yes, he heard everything Gold said about him. He was equally frustrated he couldn't throttle Gold for the things he said or for smacking Blue's butt again while she was petrified.) It took even more time for him to get released and he had even given up hope when Emerald first failed to channel his wish to Jirachi.

But if there was any more of a reason to _despise_ time right now, it's that it was taking him too long to confess to Blue. He wasn't going to wait. He COULDN'T wait. Blue was his precious person, the only one in his life he dared to trust and love. And he would be damned if he let someone else take her from him. But if Blue rejected him...Silver had no idea what he would do. Probably shut the world out. He didn't have a lot of trust in people, even the other dex holders. Still, he had to tell her.

But Blue was taking a long time to answer him. She had her own pokegear and so did he. Her number was practically the only one he bothered memorizing. He wondered if she was busy...or if she wasn't alone.

_Click._

"Hi Silver!"

"Hey Blue...how's that visit with your parents?" he asked.

"Peachy. I've learned a lot about Mommy and Daddy really fast. But I wish they didn't leave Kanto. I feel isolated out here on the water. And I miss everyone," she said wistfully.

"I miss you too," Silver replied. "Listen...I was going to head back to Johto and try out the new Safari Zone, but I thought I'd come to One Island first. I need to see you...if it's okay."

"Of course it is! When are you getting here?" Blue asked.

"Look outside. See the boat?"

There was the sound of movement and Blue squealed happily. "I'll tell my parents that you're coming. I can't wait for you to meet them, Silver!"

He dared to smile. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Blue."

"Sure. Love you, Silv," she chirped and hung up. Silver blushed and snapped his pokegear shut. She always said that in an affectionate voice that made him feel like a little kid again. It was a sisterly tone. It wasn't the tone he wanted her to say those words in.

The boat docked and Silver climbed off. He was surprised to see Blue waiting for him already and he assumed the two grown ups behind her were her parents. The resemblances were there. Her mother had the same glossy brown hair as Blue and her father had Blue's eyes, although his were more faded with age.

Blue immediately pounced on him. Silver flushed with embarrassment but Blue paid no attention to him. "Mommy and Daddy, this is Silver. I met him during the time I was kidnapped and we've been close ever since then."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Blue's mother said warmly. "Blue has told us a lot about you."

"You're quite a hero to her," her father added and Silver's eyes widened.

"Daddy!" Now it was Blue's turn to blush. "We agreed not to talk about that!"

Both her parents just laughed and invited Silver to their home. They wanted to know more about him and just how close he and Blue had been during their days under the Mask of Ice training. Silver tried to be as polite as he could be, but he was growing peeved at how long it was taking for them to let him and Blue have some privacy. Being polite was not part of him and Blue's upbringing and this felt like some sort of test more than it should have.

Eventually he got sick of the questions ("Where are you from? Have you found your family? What are your plans now? Where do you live?") and excused himself, saying he wanted to see more of the island and asked Blue to come with him. It was a flimsy excuse to just get away from the very people who brought his angel into existence and he knows he should be more grateful to them. But not now.

They get as far as to the beach out east before Silver puts his foot down and stops Blue from walking any further. This is it. Now is the time to reveal the biggest secret he's ever carried around. There's no other way for him to say this. Silver isn't one for poetry or fancy lines to mush a girl's heart up with sentiment. He just comes out with it.

"Blue, I love you. I love you as more than the brother and sister relationship we've had so far."

And she turns red and looks away. Before he can even think about rejection, Blue looks back at him and wraps her arms around him.

"I was hoping you did. I love you too. I've told you that over and over again."

He kisses her hungrily and time stops the world for both of them.


End file.
